Muerta en vida
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Si bien no seré un hombre, intentaré lo más posible parecer uno. Y en busca de eso, también cambie mi actitud, con tal de llamar su atención: tu tendrás el corazón congelado Weiss, pero yo... Extirpé el mio. Yuri. White Rose.


**Muerta en vida**

* * *

 **Summary:** Si bien no seré un hombre, intentaré lo más posible parecer uno. Y en busca de eso, también cambie mi actitud, con tal de llamar su atención: tu tendrás el corazón congelado Weiss, pero yo... Extirpé el mio. Yuri. White Rose.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Yuri, y un poco de tendencias solitarias, nada grave... eso creo.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Monty Oum (QEPD) y de RT -por favor, ya saquen el volumen 3-.

 **Este fic es una adaptación de uno ya hecho antes por mi. Al final les aclaro de que personajes lo adapte. En fin, disfruten:**

* * *

Donde me encuentro? Pareciera que estoy en el Bosque Nevado otra vez, como en aquella ocasión en la que maté a todos esos Beowolves, pero no logro divisar a ningún Grimm a mi alrededor. En eso, al aire comienza a soplar de manera suave pero gélida a la vez. Sentia, mientras me tapaba con mi capa para entrar un poco en calor, que algo completamente diferente a lo visto antes en mi vida iba a presenciar, y lo confirme: mi instinto no me decepcionó:

De repente, veo como un intenso brillo va descendiendo lentamente frente a mi. Levanto la cabeza, impresionada de tener esto ante mis ojos. Y no se que hacer exactamente: mientras mi mente me dice, que huya de alli, que corra, que ni siquiera intente voltear de nuevo hacia atrás, mi corazón dicta otra orden, que me quede allí, que permanezca, que vea el desenlace. Decido tomar la segunda opción, intrigada ante lo que vaya a ocurrir.

Finalmente, la luz toca tierra, y emite un resplandor especial que me impide ver por unos segundos. Tras este suceso y que finalmente se desvanece el brillo, puedo ver que con la luz bajó alguien... Especial. Es lo único que puedo decir al ver a quien tengo enfrente de mi: una divina chica, vestida con una toga blanca hecha de la mejor y mismísima seda que jamás haya existido, su maravilloso cabello blanco inmaculado, sus hermosos ojos celestes, tal como el cielo despejado, y esas delicadas y graciles curvas, las cuales miraba embelesada. Todo esto se presentaba ante mis ojos, no podia creer que fuera...

 **-Ruby...**

Weiss... En serio, esa bella obra de arte viviente era ella? En serio, es mi compañera quien tengo enfrente de mi? Es preciosa, no lo puedo negar: como quisiera abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, hacerla mia, que sea la futura señora Rose... Que? En serio estoy pensando eso?

No pude divagar más porque Weiss empezó a acercarse a mí, poco a poco, mientras yo no me podía mover, sentia mis pies aferrados al suelo a pesar de no tener ningun glifo bajo de mi. Por si fuera poco, tengo una intensa batalla interna: mientras mi mente me dice "es tu amiga, no lo hagas", mi corazón gritaba _"Besala!"_. No se que tengo que hacer.

Se acerca a mi rostro a la vez que con una de sus manos quita mi capa y empieza a acariciar mi cuello. Cierra sus ojos y va recortando lentamente la distancia entre ella y yo. Si, quiere besarme, sin embargo, esto es una tortura para mi: mi mente dice que no, pero el corazón dice que si. No me hagas sufrir más Weiss. Hazlo ya!

* * *

 **-AHHH...!**

Despierto agitadamente mirando a mi alrededor. Estoy en Beacon, en el cuarto con mi equipo, el cual despertó con mi grito y proceden a mirarme con preocupación. Yo solo alzo un pulgar para tranquilizarlas y que vuelvan a dormir, tras lo cual Yang y Blake regrsan de inmediato a dormir juntas -si, estan saliendo, solo que nos hicieron jurar a Weiss y a mi que nadie debería saberlo, ni siquiera el JNPR-. Pero Weiss se quedo mirándome más tiempo, ante lo cual procedí a hacerme la dormida para que no sospeche de nada. Sin embargo, yo ya no pude dormir en toda la noche.

De eso hace ya dos meses. Dos meses desde que descubrí que me gustan las chicas. Dos meses desde que descubrí que no cualquier chica, sino la más inalcanzable de todo Beacon: Weiss. Dos meses en los que descubrí que con mi actitud infantil nunca iba a conquistarla, y menos teniendo a tipos como Neptune tras de ella. Si, tenía que cambiar todo... Incluso mi capa.

Cambie: Ahora uso una blusa de manga corta color gris y unos jeans negros -adios a las faldas de combate- junto con unas botas negras de cazador. Y por encima de la blusa, un saco -que más bien parece gabardina- color rojo sangre con capucha incluida que nunca me la quito, ni para dormir -Ren tiene razón, para que ponerse pijamas si lo que queremos es dormir, no importa lo que lleven, o no lleven, puesto-. Si bien no seré un hombre, intentaré lo más posible parecer uno.

Y en busca de eso, también cambie mi actitud, con tal de llamar su atención: tu tendrás el corazón congelado Weiss, pero yo... Extirpé el mio.

Y así he cambiado: ahora dirijo el equipo como un cazador viejo, no sonrío, no le cuento nada a nadie, descargo mi furia contra los Grimm... Una vez estuve a punto de matar a todo el CRDL por querer meterse conmigo y mi look, es más, de no ser porque el JNPR y el CFVY me detuvieron, hubiera terminado de hacerlo con gusto.

Pero nada sirve, por lo que veo. Cual es el caso de seguir adelante? No lo se... Me siento sin alma, sin aura. Me siento, y asi paso mis días: muerta en vida.

Y así he vivido, lamentando mi suerte dentro de mi: veo a Pyrrha y a Nora y no puedo evitar pensar que ellas si han encontrado a su chico ideal, a la vez que yo... Sigo aquí, sola, sin nadie con quien compartir mi vida. Jaune, Ren, cuidenlas bien.

Sigo caminando hacia las afueras de Beacon, cuando una escena no esperada hace que me hierva la sangre: veo al infeliz de Neptune besando a una chica que no era Weiss!

Si, no andarán, pero ese se la pasa coqueteandole a cada rato. Y ahora, resulta que para el nada de esto es en serio!?

Movida por mi furia y mi rabia preparo a Crescent Rose y lanzo un disparo directo hacia ese par, el cual hace que se separen y la chica huya como cobarde, mientras me pongo en posición de pelea.

 **-Ruby, que es lo que te pasa?**

 **-Crees que no lo vi? Como es que estabas besando a esa chica?**

Veo como pone de pronto una maldita sonrisa "seductora", si claro, solo las imbéciles caen con eso.

 **-Y? Te parezco irresistible?**

No iba a soportar mas del ego de este tipo: me lancé directo al ataque aprovechando la semblanza de la velocidad mientras este intentaba defenderse sin gran éxito de mis ataques.

Le disparo, lo golpeo, lo pateo... Descargo mi furia en el. Y finalmente, cuando está vencido, le dejo en claro la razón:

 **-Recuerda esto muy bien Vasilias: Weiss no es un juguete que puedes tomar y desechar cuando quieras, entendiste?**

 **-Por que... Haces esto?** Pregunta el ya derrotado viéndome desde el suelo.

Siento mi sangre en ebullición, no puedo aguantar más esto:

 **-PORQUE LA AMO!**

Respiro profundamente y veo la cara de asombro de Neptune. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a todos, alumnos y profesores de Beacon, quienes han de haber presenciado la pelea y la confesión, también con la misma expresión en su rostro. Pero sobre todo, con una mano tapando su boca, se encuentra ella. No puede ser, Weiss.

Me doy cuenta de lo que dije y avergonzada, tomo mi arma para huir con mi semblanza. Estoy empezando a pagar mi condena, mi soledad, de hoy al resto de mi vida.

* * *

Finalmente, estoy lejos de Vale, de Beacon, de cualquier señal de civilización humana o fauna, me encuentro sentada en el suelo, recargando mi espalda contra un árbol, llorando mientras maldigo lo ocurrido. Cómo me iba a imaginar siquiera que yo podría tener una oportunidad con Weiss? Como se me ocurrió imaginar que aparentando ser un hombre podría llamar su atención? Realmente soy una ilusa.

Miro el anochecer, veo que el frío empieza a invadir el lugar. Derramo un par de lágrimas mas a la vez que me mentalizo que nunca voy a volver a Beacon, ni a Vale, ni a ningún lugar -ya hallará Ozpin alguien para que sea líder del equipo-. Si mi pena por amar a una chica es el autoexilio, que así sea.

Trato de levantarme para partir, pero no puedo, siento que estoy fija en ese lugar. Que es lo que pasa? Y al momento de mirar hacia el piso... Oh no, sellos negros... Eso sólo puede significar algo:

 **-Ruby... Tenemos que hablar.**

Esta aquí... Quiere hablar... Veamos, opciones: huir, mala idea, no puedo siquiera mover las manos. Callar, no podría, no frente a Weiss. Hablar, y que le digo, lo que ya grité frente a todo Beacon? Que hago? No, no, no, no me quites la capucha!

 **-Ruby, ya tienes que dejar de esconde...**

Weiss se queda paralizada al verme sin mi capucha por primera vez en meses. Y no la culpo: ahora luzco un largo cabello, tanto como el de Blake, lacio, y de un solo color: rojo oscuro. Antes lo tenía corto y me teñía parte del cabello de color negro en luto por mi madre, ahora al cambiar por completo, preferí dejarlo tal como era antes. De que vale estar recordando a otros para seguir con mi vida cuando yo misma me estoy autodestruyendo?

 **-Si Weiss, cambié. No soy la misma de antes. Incluso extirpé mi corazón, mis sentimientos, mis deseos, por ti. Pero al parecer no vale la pena.**

 **-YA BASTA RUBY! Que no te das cuenta del daño que estas causando?**

 **-Si claro, sigo un estilo de vida con toque suicida y daño a los demás,** mencioné con sarcasmo. **Dime, a quien le puede interesar una lesbiana con tendencias emo?**

La miro directo a sus ojos, que lucen como un mar embravecido y teniendo como fondo un viento que estaba intensificandose, mientras yo la veo atentamente y siento como el agarre de los grifos se afloja.

 **-A MI!**

Abrí los ojos ante esta confesión, a la vez que en mi interior se resolvió al fin el debate. Ya había un ganador. Y ahora me la tengo que jugar... Todo o nada.

La atraigo hacia mi y procedo a juntar nis labios con los de ella, probando el delicioso néctar que emana, aun mejor que el de cualquiera de mis sueños que haya tenido jamás. Meto mi lengua en su boca para probar mas de Weiss... Oh que satisfactorio, nunca olvidaré este momento por el resto de mis días.

Una vez que nos separamos veo su rostro, mostrando un bello y sutil sonrojo, muy diferente a su forma ruda habitual. Desde ahora me declaro fan de sacar de su ambiente a Weiss.

 **-Puede que parezca cursi e innecesario, sobre todo después de haberlo dicho a viva voz, pero ten esto presente: Eres la luz para mi, te amo Weiss Schnee.**

Me mira lentamente y responde:

 **-Nunca pensé que te haría sufrir tanto, perdoname, y sabes que: Haces latir mi corazón, te amo Ruby Rose.**

Me acerco de nuevo a ella y procedo a volver a besarla con todo mi ser y mi corazón, al cual al parecer no había extirpado: aun latía, y con más fuerza que nunca.

Porque la Ruby exterior es una... Pero la Ruby interior es otra. Y esa Ruby, ha llegado a renacer.

* * *

Nos encontramos a las afueras de Beacon, entrando tomadas de la mano, mientras Weiss tiene recargada su cabeza en mi hombro -quien diria que ahora soy incluso un poco mas alta que ella-.

 **-Bien, y entonces que? Dormimos juntas?**

Veo como se sonroja de inmediato, lo cual me causa mucha gracia.

 **-Que... Tonta...**

 **-Pero soy tu tonta.**

 **-Y no cambies... De nuevo.**

Yo solo hago un leve puchero:

 **-Que no te gustó mi nuevo look?**

 **-Bueno... De hecho si... Pero...**

Veo como a lo lejos están mis otras compañeras de cuarto y nuestros amigos del JNPR, un poco sorprendidos al verme con el cabello largo y rojo. Pero yo también noto algo: que Yang y Blake están tomadas de la mano -al parecer de algo sirvió gritar lo mío a los cuatro vientos-. Y de regreso veo a Weiss, se ve tan linda ya sea molesta, feliz, seria... Pero mi preferida, sin duda, es sonrojada.

 **-Pero si no le gusta mi ropa, la espero en el cuarto para que me la quite... Futura señora Rose.**

Si, soy un poco pervertida -culpa de mi hermana-.

Corro de inmediato rumbo hacia Yang, Blake y el JNPR, a la vez que veo de reojo como su rostro se pone como un tomate victima del sonrojo que le provoque:

 **-RUBY!**

Y así, la adoro.

* * *

 **Por fin lo termine. Saben, es muy complicado hacer crecer a un personaje de golpe -y aún así sigo haciéndolo-, pero me gusta, da más variedad de opciones para explotar y se puede hacer más sin salirte del personaje necesariamente, solo hacer ver que es parte del crecimiento. Si supieran con cuantos personajes he hecho esto: Phineas, Leonardo, Rafael, solo por mencionar algunos. Y ahora añadir a la lista: Ruby Rose.**

 **Y si se lo preguntan, si, se que Neptune es bueno, un poco mujeriego pero buen chico. Por eso fue que hice que Ruby no lo matara aquí -a diferencia del CRDL, con quienes ya casi lo hacía-. Pero que le quede bien claro, nadie se mete con el White Rose! NADIE!**

 **Y que mas hay por decir... ah si! Esta ves mi historia 50! Nunca pense llegar aqui con esto. Por cierto, esta es una adaptacion de una historia que habia hecho con otros personajes -Phineas e Isabella-, solo que aqui le di algunos cambios, mas que nada para adaptarlo al ambiente: no se puede calcar asi como asi un fic hetero a uno yuri. espero que aprecien el esfuerzo.**

 **Y sin mas que decir, me despido. Saludos.**


End file.
